A Midwinters Dream
by bella blood
Summary: A VK/Twilight crossover of what happens when the two different types of vampires meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Kuran Manor, Japan

"Onii-sama…" a quiet moan escaped the beautiful woman's lips. Yuuki's eyes were turning a crimson red, as the scent of her blood reached her. Kaname drew back, allowing his head to bob upwards to seek the comfort of her gaze. His eyes glowing too, her blood had stained his perfectly angelic lips.

How long it had been since Kaname had last tasted her blood...? Yet he still remembered with perfect clarity how it smelled, filling his animalistic senses until it was the only thing he could feel smell and taste. He loved with a burning passion the girl he held sinfully close in his strong arms. He always would, even in a million years; the feelings he held for Yuuki would never change.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he asked, his eyes changing back to their normal mystifying color. Yuuki stared at his marble face for a moment, taking in his perfect alabaster skin, his broad, yet graceful features. As he stared into her eyes, she leaned forward and licked a trickle of blood at the corner of his slanted mouth. She leaned back, and looked into his eyes, not averting her gaze at his piercing stare.

"What are we to do, now?" she asked, directing her eyes into his face trustingly. He would always take care of her. He would, and both of them knew this.

"I have some aquintences, in America, I plan to bring you to visit them. We should be safe there, at least for a while. I feel it would be best to stay there. I must warn you; they are not like us, nor any other vampire you have met. I would explain, but I think it would be best if we were to wait until you meet them yourself. Now I must go and set our journey there. I will have Seiren show you to your rooms so you can rest before we leave. I shall join you when I finish the flight arrangements." He stood, and kissed her on her forehead before slipping away into the shadows of the dark manor.

Seiren suddenly appeared at Yuuki's side, surprising Yuuki.

"This way please, Yuuki-sama." Seiren led Yuuki down one hallway, and as they walked slightly further, Yuuki started to remember her way to her rooms. Soon she was unconsciously leading the way.

As they reached a heavily ornate oak door, Yuuki paused before entering. Memories swirled in her mind of when she was young.

It was in these rooms she spent the first five years of her tragic life. When she opened the door, she was lulled by the scents of the family that had cared for her. The strongest, besides her own, was of course Kaname's. The presence of Juuri and Haruka lingered as well.

The rooms decorated in navy blue and dark violet, with accents of gold. The first room to enter was her old study, the room was paneled and portraits of her family adorned the walls.

Each portrait was in a golden frame, she could feel magic around them, to keep the paintings safe from the many disasters that could befall them. There were syrup maple wood floors, and the furnishings were a luxurious black Tuscan leather. A desk sat in the corner of the far left wall. Her dad had often sat at that desk, and there were still trinkets from 11 years prior.

On the opposite wall, there was another door (which had little scribbles and letters that she herself had drawn. Her mother had said they were masterpieces), which Yuuki knew led to her bedroom, and from there, the adjoining bathroom.

She turned to Seiren, "Thank you for your help, I wish to rest" Seiren bowed, and left the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving Yuuki to cope with the deathly memories in the room she was in.

When Yuuki was sure that Seiren had left, she walked slowly around the room, her long, slender fingers brushing against the smooth leather of the couch. She glanced at each painting, and then headed to her bedroom.

As she entered, another wave of memories hit her. She stood for a moment, absorbing these thoughts, and then glanced around the room. It was just as she remembered it. The same floors (plus a rug for the winter which had been left there for a very long time), her bed was covered with a pink and yellow flowery bedspread, and orange and green pillowcases with hearts. The walls were a light pink with crayon marks about as height as she had been when she had first drawn them. The white paint on the door was covered in stickers of different flowers, hearts and stars_**.**_

Yuuki was fatigued, and headed toward the bed. Her head barely hit the pillows, before she fell into a deep rejuvenating sleep.

The Cullen's House, Forks Washington

The entire Cullen Family sat in the huge, white living room, waiting for Carlisle to explain why he had gathered them there. A blonde female was staring at her fingernails, waiting carelessly as a male next to her with dark hair was rolling her eyes at her annoyance. Standing behind them was a fairy-like female, happily bobbing her head from side to side in thought; she was being watched intently by the stares of another blond haired male. Next to them was a man with gem eyes which were falling on the female in his lap who was staring at the ends of her waist long hair. Another girl the image of her father was sitting on the floor, joking with a tan skinned man who was joking back. The topaz eyed man gave him a look, and he quieted down a bit, nervous.

Carlisle paced (which was odd, because vampires could sit still) as he spoke his next words, "I have something to tell you all," Carlisle began, everyone looking at him, waiting to hear what he was about to say. "We are expecting some visitors, friends of mine, from Japan. They have run into some trouble, and have requested that they come and visit so as to escape from danger."

All of the Cullen's stared at him, surprised. It had been a while since anyone had come to visit, besides the Denali coven. Carlisle continued on, "These friends are not like us though, in many ways. In Japan, they are deemed the royalty of their Vampire community. They have extraordinary powers, and are more powerful than many of the vampires we know. Their names are Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. I do not know how long they will be staying with us, but I know that it will possibly be quite a while. We are expecting them here by late tomorrow evening, and I think they are bringing a few friends of their own."

"What is there diet?" Bella asked; her face was filled with concern. "They don't drink human blood, do they?"

"I know that they can, and some will at times of need, but most often they will drink the blood of their mates, or a synthetic blood substitution called blood tablets. They, are pacifists, and avoid human blood." Carlisle told her. Bella's face relaxed some, but not completely.

"But Vampires don't have blood," said Rosalie, somewhat confused.

"They will be here soon, and you will understand, I promise, before then, I cannot give too much information." Bella seemed tense again, and so Edward rubbed her back, and she laid against him. There was no way of knowing what this remarkably and hopefully friendly visit would bring them. Not even Alice could see this future.

_A/N: hope you enjoyed, please, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews!!! i really appreciate them. and a huge thank you to my amazing beta, who without them this story would be horrible. enjoy!

**Japan,**

Yuuki awoke as she felt the strong presence of her fiancé enter the room. Sitting up in the large bed, she looked at the doorway, and watched him approach her, hoping that he would be taking her away.

"Kaname, is it time to go?" she asked, hopefully, staring into his beautiful eyes cherry eyes. Those eyes…

"Yes, Yuuki, it is. I was hoping to let you sleep longer, but we really can't wait," he said as she got off the bed, he grabbed her coat, and helped her into the long wool jacket. As they were leaving the rooms, Yuuki paused, turning back, glancing at the home she had shortly lived in. And as Kaname grabbed her hand, she turned away, a feeling in her chest knew she would return.

"The Kurans actually have their own private jet?" Yuuki asked, staring wide-eyed at the plane. Her small mouth was parted in a shocked manner and her eyes were wide. The transportation method was small for a plane, though large for a jet. The Kuran Crest was prominent on the plane, no doubt a pass to use air space. Kaname chuckled,

"Yes, Yuuki, our family is very wealthy, and owns successfully corporations around the globe. Did you forget?

Yuuki shook her head, smiling, "No, I just never knew we owned a jet" Yuuki replied, smiling while slowly shaking her head. Kaname smiled back, and they boarded the privately used plane.

Yuuki was surprised to find some unexpected, but defentitly wanted, guests.

A girl with light hair in high pigtails and a tall male with a model faces were sitting and eating chocolate covered. Behind them were two men, one with bright celestial blue eyes and coifed blonde hair talking animatedly to his companion who was ignoring him, and staring at a beautiful girl with waist length brown hair, sitting across from them.

As the two purebloods entered the cabin, immediately everyone stopped talking and looked at them, standing and greeting them.

Kaname ignored their questioning looks, and casually ushered Yuuki to the back of the plane, and helped her into an empty seat. He then left her for a moment to let the pilot know they were ready to leave the manor. Yuuki watched Kaname's erect back as he walked with inhuman grace.

A few minutes later, she felt the vibrations underneath her wide, comfortable seat as the engines rumbled to life around her. Kaname came back, and sat besides her, wrapping his long, strong arm around her waist, and underneath her arm. She snuggled against his warm and hard muscular chest; his scent enveloped her until it was all she could smell, and as the plane took off, Yuuki looked out of the window, watching as they rose higher and higher into the clouds above them.

**Forks, Washington**

The first thing to alert the arrival of their diverse guests was the sound of two long cars pulling off the main road. Carlisle stood up; he was immediately followed by the rest of his family. Edward's eyes had a faraway look as he got his first glance in their visitor's minds. Carlisle was right. They weren't like any other vampires he had met before. Something was off.

"They should be here in about five minutes," Alice commented, entering the room, with Jasper right behind her.

Renesmee touched her mother's hand, looking at her. "No, Nessie, you and Jacob should come with us," Bella said quietly, looking at her husband.

Edward stared at her; she notices his eyes a honey color today. He nodded in agreement, and moved to stand next to her, putting his hard arm around her waist.

As the cars reached their driveway and started down the long, twisted path, the Cullens headed outside to greet their guests. Soon enough, two black, non-descript cars pulled up. The windows were gray tinted, so you couldn't see the people inside.

The doors of the first car opened, a tall male with his hair the color of flames stepped out of the drivers seat. On the opposite side a blonde haired man stepped out, and opened the door behind him. His cousin was doing the same, and a tall vampire wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks stepped out. A young woman stepped out on the other side, and walked around the car to join the male. Behind them, the others were leaving the car as well.

They approached the people opposite of them, Kaname in front, obviously the one in charge. He had his arm around the waist of the girl who had stepped out of the same car. She was almost as graceful as Alice.

The large family observed the newcomers as they approached them, paying particular attention the man in front. He had a heartbeat; his pulse was flaunting, pounding through the large veins in his neck. His long, dark hair fell into his wine-colored eyes. His perfect pale skin and strong features gave him an aristocratic look.

The young woman besides him was stunning. She had the same features as man besides her. A small, slightly up-turned nose, high cheekbones, and the same exact wine colored eyes. Her reddish-brown hair swirled around her tiny frame. Yuuki stared wide-eyed at the family before her.

They all had pale skin, so fair it was almost white. Besides the fact that the were all inhumanly beautiful, the most striking feature was their eyes. All ranging from a topaz to a light honey color, there was something different about them. The blonde male that stepped forward was honestly the prettiest man she had every seen, besides Kaname, of course. He was tall, and wore a friendly expression as he went to greet them.

Kaine, Aidou, Rima, Ruka, and Shiki approached behind the two purebloods. They stood close, as to protect Kaname and Yuuki if anything went wrong. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Carlisle smiled, breaking the ice effortlessly.

"Hello, Kaname, it's wonderful to see you again, although the circumstances are not the best. This is my family: Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob" each nodded or waved as he said their name.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for welcoming us to your home. This is Yuuki," he said, pointing to the young women next to him, "And that is Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Touya Rima, and Senri Shiki." As he said the names, Kaname pointed out each individual.

Yuuki was still looking at the Cullens. Besides Carlisle was Esme, her wavy hair framing her face. Behind them stood Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee. They had no heartbeat, she realized, and they had a strange scent. Yuuki took time, and examined each face. But the one that was most interesting to her, was Renesmee.

She was the only one, besides the tall, dark-skinned man next to her, with a heartbeat. Her faultless, heart-shaped face shape had more color than everyone else's, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She had bronze ringlets that fell down her back, exactly the same color as Edward's shorter, messy do.

Just then, a ray of sun poked through the heavy cover of clouds, and theystarted to sparkle, almost as if they had diamonds in their skin. The Japanese vampires gasped, staring in shock at the Cullens.

'_What kind of Vampire's are these?' _ Yuuki thought to herself, shocked. The bronze-haired male, Edward, stared right at her, and Yuuki got the feeling as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked at her brother, perplexed.

Edward had heard the thought that had occurred in Yuuki's mind in everyone else's. He found it quite amusing, and was entertained by the thoughts of their visitors. The two men, Aidou and Kain, were discussing in Japanese these differences quietly behind Kaname. They thought that the American vampires wouldn't understand them, but Edward did.

"What type of vampires are these?" Aidou asked, turning to Kain.

"I don't know, but they certainly aren't like us." He replied, shaking his head in bewilderment. He glanced at them, with their skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"No heartbeat, and they seem like they're made out of stone. I guess this is what Kaname-sama meant when he said that they were different. But I didn't think they would be like this." Aidou replied.

"I wonder what their diet is? Do they even drink blood?" Kaine asked questioningly.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out" Aidou, sighed.

A/N: please review!!!!! and give ideas to to help!


End file.
